The Start of a Relationship
by AusllyBeliever
Summary: Austin and Ally have only been friends for a short while, but the feelings Austin has towards Ally could affect their status as friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ally was a popular girl at Miami High and everyone loved her. Well, almost everyone. Austin Moon, one of the popular guys, was Ally's enemy. She knew they had nothing in common… or so she thought. Everyone kept saying how they both would make such a cute couple, but they both just ignored the comments.

One day in their junior year, Austin and Ally were assigned as partners in music class. At first they weren't thrilled at all, until they started making music together and found out they made beautiful music with each other. That was when Austin started hanging out with Ally more and his music career started to take off.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Hey, Austin," I said walking towards Austin at his locker.

"Sup. Oh, Ally, I was wondering if you wanted to get together at Sonic Boom after school today," Austin stated, shutting his locker and turning to look at me.

"Sure," I replied quickly.

"Great! I have this awesome idea for a new song!" Austin said excitedly as we walk down the hall. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked today in his red and white checked shirt, red high tops, and his hair casually messed up. Wait, what am I thinking, he's my friend, not my BOYFRIEND!

"Cool. I'll see you in French. I gotta get to math. I don't want to be late," I responded walking away from Austin.

Austin's P.O.V.

As I heard Ally walk away I said goodbye. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see Ally walking down the opposite hallway. She was wearing her floral print shirt with mint green skinny jeans and yellow wedges. Ally added a little bounce to her step as she walked and it made her perfectly curled, brown, and blond highlighted hair bounce up and down. She looked beautiful today. I liked everything about Ally, her smile, her laugh, her style, and her songs that she writes for me. I wasn't going to deny that I liked Ally, because I knew that I would end up liking her sometime, ever since we became friends. Although, I would never admit it to Dez or anyone else for that matter. Dez may be my best friend and all, but he doesn't need to know everything, otherwise he'll spill it like a can of beans. Especially if he knows a secret of any kind. You could walk up to him and ask, what's up, and he'll freak out, yell something random, and run away from you like a chicken with his head cut off. Speaking of Dez…

"Hey, buddy!" Dez said loudly.

"Hey, Dez. What's up?" I question.

"Uh… I didn't hear Ally talking to Trish about you. I mean, nothing. Hey, look over there!" Dez pointed in the direction of the gym, then took off towards the library. See, I told you what would happen. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second, what? Did Dez just say that he heard Ally talking to Trish about me?! Hmm… I wonder if Ally likes me? Even if she did, I wouldn't be able to admit my feelings towards her.

The bell rang for class to end and I was the first one out. I had one more class left and I couldn't wait to sit next to Ally. I already had my French textbook with me, so I headed to Ally's locker and waited for her to finish gathering her things for class.

Ally saw me standing at her locker and she blushed, then said, "Hey, Austin. I was hoping to talk to you on the way to class, but I guess I could now." Ally started spinning the lock on her locker, then mumbled, "Shoot!" I instantly know that she forgot her combination.

Lucky for her, she told me and I remembered it, "36, 17, 25."

"Thanks, Austin. You're a life saver," she told me. That was about the one hundredth time she's said that to me today.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," I say, smiling while shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Austin!" Ally exclaimed. She hugged me tightly and we started off towards class.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Ally had gotten a ride with me in my deep blue colored Mustang to Sonic Boom. Her dad was at the register when we walked in and he waved. We automatically climbed up the stairs to the practice room and started putting our things down. Together, we sat at the piano. I told Ally my idea for the song and she loved it.

Ally's P.O.V.

Austin and I finished writing the song, then went out to go get some ice cream. I insisted on paying for his, as well as mine, but he refused. He wouldn't even let me pay for my own at the least.

"Ally, you've done so many things for me and written me so many great songs, it's the least I could do for you… and I will," Austin said stubbornly. He pushed my hand that was holding my wallet down to my waist and I gave in.

"Fine. You know what I want, right?" I asked Austin seriously, knowing that he should know this.

"Psssh, of course I do, Fruity Mint Swirl," he replied quickly. I just rolled my eyes with a smile on my face.

"I'll go find a table for us," I told him, walking away searching for a table. Soon after I sat down, Austin comes to the table and sits across from me. Suddenly we hear a crash… it was Trish. She was wearing an apron that said Mini's on it. Apparently, Trish isn't the best at her job, big shocker. She had dropped a bunch of plates, then got fired from yet another job. Austin and I just giggled and finished our ice cream.

"Hey, um, Ally?" Austin looked at me like he needed a favor.

"Yeah, what is it Austin?" I responded.

"Would you like to… go to a movie with me tomorrow? Dez and I planned on going to a movie together and he had to cancel," Austin explained.

"Sure, Austin. I don't have to work at Sonic Boom tomorrow, so I can go," I said with a smile on my face, then saw Austin's face light up.

"I'll pick you up at 5," Austin said still smiling ear to ear. We walk back to Sonic Boom and get into his car.

Austin took me home and walked me up to my door. We said our goodbyes and he walked back to his car and got in. I waved to him as he was going down the driveway, then shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. All night long I had been dreaming Austin. I looked at my clock that said 12:00 on the screen. I had set it back for later, since I didn't have to go to work today and I got home later than expected.

Walking down the stairs, I heard whistling and smelled something like eggs and bacon. I rushed into the kitchen to see my dad cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie!" my dad said as he ran over to hug me. Perhaps, a bit too much.

"Um… d-dad, I c-can barely breathe," I managed to choke out.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength. So, got any plans today?" he asked me after I sat down at the breakfast nook with my plate and started eating in my tank top and pajama shorts.

"Actually, I do have plans. I'm going to see a movie with Austin at 5," I said between bites.

"It's about time you two start dating!" my dad said with a smile, then after looking at the expression on my face it changed quickly.

"It's not a date, dad. We're just going, because Dez cancelled with Austin," I told my dad, washing off my cleared plate. I saw my dad's face expression change to understanding, almost disappointed.

I ran up the stairs and straight to the bathroom to take my shower. As soon as I got out, I went to my room and pick out my outfit. I was wearing my blue summer dress, with blue wedges to match. I was finishing up putting on my natural make-up, when I heard the doorbell being rung. I instantly knew it was Austin.

Austin's P.O.V.

"Coming!" I heard Ally say behind the door. She opened the door and when she did, my jaw instantly dropped. Ally cleaned up good.

"Hey, you look… wow!" I said trying to find words that could describe the way she looked, but there really were none.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," she commented as I opened the passenger door to my car for her to get in. I got in on the driver's side and started the car. When we arrived at the theater, we got our snacks and took our seats. It was pretty much only the two of us in the whole movie theater.

When the movie ended, we went over to my house. We ended up playing air hockey and foosball in my basement… and Ally ended up beating me 12 times at air hockey and 7 times at foosball. She was good for a girl who seemed harmless. I decided I needed to do something I could win at… tickling her until she admitted defeat!

"Austin! Stop it! I mean it, stop! I can't take it!" she begged, laughing.

"Not until you admit defeat!" I yelled, still laughing with her.

"Fine, you got me! Just stop tickling me!" she said, standing up after I stopped.

"Okay, okay…" I said then suddenly I felt myself getting closer and closer to her face, until we were only a centimeter apart. Then, my lips touched hers and we kissed. I felt strange, because she stood there frozen. Suddenly, I felt her kiss me back.

**Sorry it's so short today. I promise I'll try to make it longer next time and update regularly. Any suggestions for what happens next chapter?! I'm sorta drawing a blank.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ally's P.O.V.

I had finally realized what happened when I finished kissing Austin. What does this mean for our friendship? Right now, I don't care, though. Then, Austin started to open his mouth to speak.

"Wow, Ally… I guess now is as good as any other time to tell you, I've… always loved you."

"Well, I love you too."

"So, I guess now I can start calling you my girlfriend?!"

"Yep! I guess so… and I can start calling you my boyfriend!" So, many things were running through my mind right now. What will Trish say? I'm pretty sure Austin is thinking, "What will Dez say?" Although, Dez will probably just be cool with it and act like it's nothing major, then realize what happened and freak out. Classic Dez.

"Ally, it's getting late. Do you want me to drive you home?" Austin looked a little hesitant. I'm sure he didn't want me to leave.

"Well, my dad isn't going to be home until Monday, so do you want to stay over?" I saw a smile creep onto Austin's face.

"Yeah! I mean… sure." I went to grab my purse, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Austin hold his hands up in victory. I just silently giggled in my head. Boys…

"Alright, come on Austin." He already had a bag full of clothes for tomorrow. Apparently, he keeps a bag packed just in case… weird.

We walked out to his car and he opened the door for me. He got in on the driver's side and threw his bag across his shoulder into the back seat. Suddenly, I got a text from Trish, yet somehow Austin didn't even hear my phone ring.

(Ally= **Bold**; Trish= _Italics_)

_Hey, Alls._

**Hey, Trish. Wats up?**

_I was wondering if I could come over?_

**Sorry, Trish. Someone's already coming over.**

_Really? Who?_

**My boyfriend…**

_Wat?! WHO, WHEN, AND WHERE?!_

**Austin. About 10 minutes ago. His house.**

_**REALLY?!**_

**YEP! REALLY!**

_Ally that's fantastic! It's about time!_

**I know Trish… listen, I g2g!**

_Kk. Tell me more about it l8er._

**Kk.**

~end convo.~

"We're here!" Austin said excitedly.

We got out of the car and walked up to my door. I reached for my keys, when I realized I forgot them. Great… now how are we supposed to get inside? Wait a minute, I totally forgot about the spare key we hide in a hollow stepping stone. I bent down to grab it and opened the door with the key.

"So that's where you keep the spare key!" Austin grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm going to hide it somewhere else!" I replied.

"Aww… you're no fun!"

"Oh, whatever. You'll get over it." I rolled my eyes. Austin made a pouty face.

"You know I was kidding about that right? What if something happened to me and you had no way of getting in to see if I was alright?" All I saw was Austin smile, put his hands in his pocket, sweep his right foot across the pavement, and blush.

We walked in and I had to go to the bathroom. I felt like I was going to explode.

When I walked out, I saw Austin with my acoustic guitar and he started singing.

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_  
_You like your pizza cold, I think that's hot_  
_You like to swim at night when the moon is full_  
_You think that makes you strange, I think that's cool_

_And you say you're scared_  
_That I won't be there_  
_Baby, I swear_  
_I'm not going anywhere_

_You can change your hair five times a week_  
_You can change your name, get a little bit crazy_  
_You can dance in the rain rockin' secondhand chic_  
_But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_  
_For everything that you do_  
_Baby, I'm falling for you_  
_You might be crazy, but baby, I'm falling for you_

_I seem predictable and vanilla plain_  
_And all the mannequins, they look the same_  
_There's no one else like you, one of a kind_  
_And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine_

_And you say you're scared_  
_That I won't be there_  
_Baby, I swear_  
_I'm not going anywhere_

_You can change your hair five times a week_  
_You can change your name, get a little bit crazy_  
_You can dance in the rain rockin' secondhand chic_  
_But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_  
_For everything that you do_  
_Baby, I'm falling for you_  
_You might be crazy, but baby, I'm falling for you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You might be crazy, but baby, I'm falling for you_

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_  
_You like your pizza cold_  
_Yeah, I'm falling for you_  
_I'm falling for you_

_You can change your hair five times a week_  
_You can change your name, get a little bit crazy_  
_You can dance in the rain rockin secondhand chic_  
_But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_  
_For everything that you do_  
_Baby, I'm falling for you_  
_You might be crazy, but baby, I'm falling for you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Austin, that was amazing! And, I'm falling for you too." Austin and I laughed together, then we kissed.

"Aww, thanks. Well, you want to get into our pajamas?" Austin asked.

"Last one there is a lonely Nelson!" I screamed and reached the top of the stairs, "Ha! I win!"

"You had a head start!" Austin argued. He got his pajamas out of his bag and I grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top. Once I put them on, Austin knocked on the door to come in. I opened the door and stood there, my mouth wide open, staring. Austin… was… shirtless! He had on pj pants that had pancakes with mustaches all over them. Hilarious!

**I have a new poll on my profile. Check it out! That song was Fallin' For You by R5.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ally's P.O.V.

I started to slightly chuckle as Austin was walking around in his pajama pants. I was wondering if he noticed, until he finally turned around.

"Alright, I know my pants are hilarious and you didn't expect me to have pajama pants like this, but hey! I had to get them, because you know I love pancakes." Austin said stepping closer to me as I backed up, until I was up against the wall. I just started to giggle. Then, I felt Austin's warm, soft lips touch mine, but wouldn't you know it that's when he got me.

"Austin Monica Moon! You get back here!" I yelled running after him as he ran out of my bedroom and into the living room.

"You won't be able to catch me, I hope you know that!" he exclaimed running around the couch.

"Wanna bet? You know that I'm the fastest girl in my P.E. class, right?" I asked him, but lying to hopefully sike him out. My plan worked out perfectly. Austin stood there trying to figure out how I could be the fastest girl. Then, I took my chance and snuck up behind him. I put my arms around his waist and he jumped up. Getting my revenge back, I started to lean in for a kiss, but instead of kissing him, I tickle his sides.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Austin argued.

"All is fair in love and war!" I said quoting a famous saying.

"Okay." I turned around, then realized Austin trailing behind me, picking up more and more speed.

I entered the kitchen and he finally caught up to me.

Austin's P.O.V.

I grabbed Ally by the waist and did the exact same thing she did to me in the living room.

"Hey! Stop it!" Ally begged.

"Don't forget what you said. All is fair in love and war." I made sure to use her quote against her and she finally eased up.

"Touché, Moon. Touché..." Ally stated, defeated. I then started to kiss her passionately and dimmed the lights in the kitchen, not letting out of the kiss. She directly kissed me back and I was so glad to have an amazing girlfriend like Ally.

About 10 minutes later, we went back up to Ally's bedroom and she sat on my lap in the bean bag she had in her room. We were watching on of those crime shows, like NCIS, on her television. Soon enough, Ally started to drift off to sleep with her head resting on my shoulder. I carefully carried her in my arms to her bed and laid her down. I turned off the television and the lamp on her bedside table. I crawled into her bed and covered us both up with the comforter. I took my arm and wrapped it around her, then slowly fell asleep.

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up around 8:00. When I saw Austin laying there next to me with his arm around me, I couldn't help but smile. Then, I couldn't resist any longer and kisses him on the forehead. I slowly tried to move his arm, so I could get up and get something to eat. Suddenly, his grip tightened. I guess when I tried sitting up, he heard the bed squeak. He immediately opened his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for an answer.

"Umm... downstairs to get some food. Why?" I replied looking back at him, confused.

"Because I'm going to make you breakfast!" Austin was beaming with a smile on his face.

"Let me guess you are going to make... pancakes?" I guessed flatly. Of course I was right, because Austin just nodded an smiled. Hmm... now I wonder how I knew this?

**I just found a way to update on my phone, so now I will be able to update more often, yay! Don't forget to vote in my poll on my profile page!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Austin's P.O.V.

I walk down the stairs and found the pancake mix in the pantry. Suddenly, I thought I heard a pair of feet make the hardwood floor creek. I looked around and nothing was there. I shrugged, guessing it was just my imagination.

I was about to flip the pancake when I a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped up high enough, I almost hit my head on the ceiling. Also, the pancake I was about to flip flew up in the air and stuck to the ceiling, then fell on my face.

"Ally, I thought I told you to let me handle breakfast." I looked through the holes I made in the pancake that was on my face.

"You did, but you never said I couldn't come downstairs," Ally giggled while trying to speak at the same time.

"True. Why did you have to scare me like that?"

"Because I wanted to hear you screech like a girl!"

"Hahaha. Very funny. That was the only pancake I made too," I pouted.

"Well, then I'll have to make do with what we have, won't I?"

"Umm..." I didn't know where she was going with this until she started walking towards me. Then, Ally ran her finger through the pancake batter that hadn't been cooked yet. She stuck her finger in her mouth and ate the batter. Afterwards, she kissed me on the pancake batter covered lips.

"Well, I don't mind." I replied after the kiss. Ally just giggled.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Ally asked me, I was looking into her eyes and had my arms wrapped around her petite waist.

"It's a surprise. All I'm telling you is you might want to wear something... active."

"Umm... okay. When are we going to leave?"

"Around 4:15," I said, hoping she wouldn't try and figure out the surprise.

Ally's P.O.V.

I ran up the stairs to take a shower. When I got out of the shower I started to pick out my outfit. I grabbed a red tank top and a pair of white shorts. I put on my natural make-up and by the time I was done it was 4:15. I put my comfy sandals on and grabbed my phone to put it in my purse.

I ran down the stairs to see Austin ready to go. He stuck his arm out for me to interlock my arm with his.

He walked me out to his car and opened the door for me. Once he was behind the wheel, we backed out of my driveway. The next thing I know, we are at some place that is completely packed.

"Where are we?" I had a confused look on my face.

"I'm taking you to a R5 concert!" Austin had the brightest smile on his face.

"Aww, you are so sweet!" I couldn't help but smile ear to ear.

"I know, I'm a sweet guy," Austin was starting to get cockier than usual.

"Okay, okay. Don't get too cocky now." Austin and I just burst into laughter.

We walk towards the ticket booth and gave the lady our tickets to get in.

"Oh my gosh! You're Austin Moon!" the lady exclaimed.

"Yep. I sure am. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'd like to get back to our date." Austin was smiling apologetically to the lady, but I could tell he wanted to get away from her.

"Oh, you two are on a date?!" I think that lady wasn't up on the latest news from the music magazines.

"Yeah, we are." I confirmed and she put a smile on her face.

"Have a good time!" she yelled from a good distance as we started to walk away.

Austin's P.O.V.

Ally and I found our seats and sat down. I made sure to get two seats up front. Nothing is too expensive for my girl.

When R5 sang their last song, everyone was headed to the exits, even Ally. I grabbed ahold of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Ally had a confused look on her face.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that we are going backstage to meet R5?!" Ally's mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide. She hugged me and then I took her hand and dragged her backstage.

"Oh my gosh, it's R5!" Ally screamed at the top of her lungs. Together, all of R5 turned around to see Ally and me.

"Oh my gosh, it's Austin & Ally!" the only girl, Rydel, screamed back. Everyone started to laugh.

Ally and I ended up staying for about half an hour with the band and hung out together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Austin's P.O.V.

Ally and I were on our way to dinner, since we didn't really eat anything before or during the concert.

"So, I'm guessing you liked the surprise?" I was trying to make small talk to fill the silence.

" No, I didn't like it..." then before Ally could continue speaking I cut her off.

"What?! How come you didn't-" then Ally cut me off, touché.

"Calm down, you didn't let me finish. I didn't like it, I loved it! Even if you got me something I didn't like, I would love it, just because you got it for me."

"Thanks a lot for almost giving me a heart attack. But, I'm glad you loved it instead of liking it. So, where do you want to eat? I'm starving." I could tell Ally was thinking, because she didn't answer for a minute or two.

"Hmm... how about we go to Marty's Pizza Shack?"

"Sounds good." I always loved going to get pizza, especially with Ally. She always makes me laugh after she eats her pizza, because she would always have pizza sauce on her chin or around her mouth.

We arrived at Marty's Pizza Shack and ordered a medium sausage pizza. I ate close to half and Ally ate about a third, which is impressive for Ally.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Thanks so much, Austin. I had a great time, as usual." We had just finished eating and were getting into Austin's car.

"No problem, Als. Anything for you."

"Well, ready to head back to my place?" I was starting to get a little tired, but I could hang in there as long as Austin was awake. He always keeps me going.

"Sure. Do you want to watch a movie when we get there?"

"Umm... maybe. Depends on what movies we have. Or what movies I can find, since there are movies scattered all over the place." Austin let out a chuckle and soon, I joined him.

Austin pulled up into my driveway and got out to open the door for me. He held out his hand and I took it, then stood up from the passenger seat.

We walked all the way to the front door holding hands with a smile on both of our faces. Then, I took out my key from my purse and opened the door.

I went to the movie rack by the TV, Austin following close behind. I really didn't have very many movies, because I hadn't cared about getting any DVDs lately.

"Well, see any movies you want to watch?" Austin seemed to be scanning over the movies I had and stopped when he reached the bottom of the rack.

"Not really. You want to play a game instead?"

"Sure... what game?" Austin took a second to think.

"Oh, I know! How about Just Dance 4 on the Kinect?!" He really loved dancing and playing Xbox, that's for sure.

"Fine. Let me set up the TV first." I'm going to beat Austin this time. I've been practicing to give him a run for his money, just in case a situation like this ever happened.

"Alright, it's all set up. Ready for this blondie?"

"Oh, yeah. As ready as I'll ever be. Your goin' down, Dawson."

"Don't be so sure of that." I smirked, Austin had no idea what was coming. We started to scroll through the list of songs and I saw one I loved.

"Oh, I love this song! Can we play this one?! Pwease? Pwetty pwease wif pancakes on top?" I was pleading Austin to play Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez.

"Okay, then I get to pick one next."

"Alright, you're on! Good luck."

"Oh, please Ally. I don't need luck when it comes to dancing."

Austin's P.O.V.

Ally and I got halfway through the song and she was a few points behind me. Since when was Ally good at dancing? 'Cause she's doin' pretty well.

The song ended and the total scores were shown. My mouth dropped as I saw Ally's score. Not only did she get five stars, like me, but she got a higher score! I had to hand it to her though, she worked for it.

"Wow, Ally. Since when do you dance that well?!"

"Hey! But thank you. I've been practicing a lot!" Ally put the emphasis on the word lot.

"Okay, but let's see you beat me at Superstition by Stevie Wonder." I should've seen what was coming next.

At the end of the song, Ally let out a victorious "humph" and looked at me with a face that said "what do you have to say now?"

"Okay, okay. You win. You'll always be my queen of Just Dance."

"And you'll always be my king." We both started laughing. We picked a few more songs to dance to and then flopped down on the couch afterwards.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had ISATs and stuff like that at school. Not to mention I had a little bit of writer's block. Don't forget to vote in my poll. Only 3 people have voted! I think we can do better than that.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ally's P.O.V.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to get my pjs on. I am done dancing for tonight."

"Me too. Do you mind if I get a shower?" Austin said, watching me go towards the steps.

"Yes, I totally mind..." I said sarcastically, "No, I don't care. As long as you clean up after yourself, so I don't have to. Oh, and don't use my shampoo."

"Ugh, fine. You're lucky I love you so much."

"Hey, just be glad you can stay here, while my dad's gone." Austin just cracked a small smile and walked over to me.

He picked me up bridal style, kissed me on the lips, and then carried me up to my bedroom. I opened the door after Austin put me down, and walked through the doorway. Following, Austin got his pjs out of his bag and some stuff to use in the shower. I gave him two towels and showed him how the shower worked, since the shower handle is all messed up and very sensitive.

I walked back into my room and got out my favorite pjs, the top was a short sleeve, navy blue shirt, and a pickle with a mustache on it and the pants were navy blue as well. As soon as I put them on, I heard the shower stop.

A moment later, Austin came into my bedroom with no shirt, again, and his pants had little yellow rubber ducks all over them. I couldn't hardly contain my laughter. Although, I could tell Austin was trying hard not to laugh either.

We finally both started laughing at the same time. Austin was the first one to stop laughing and attempt to speak.

"So, you laughed at my pancake pajamas, it's my turn to laugh at your pickle pajamas!"

"Touché Moon, touché." I had to agree with him. He actually had a good point for once. Although, he does have a lot more of those than Dez.

Austin's P.O.V.

"Ready to go to bed Als?" I saw her yawn and figured she was ready to have a good sleep.

"Yeah, after dancing to like 50 songs, you bet I'm tired." Ally yawned again, then I started to yawn.

"Okay, now I'm starting to yawn." Ally and I were getting into the bed. As soon as Ally's head hit the pillow she fell asleep. Then, after a little bit I fell asleep with my arm around her.

I woke up, startled from the dream I just had. Ally was kidnapped by Dallas, Ally's old crush, and that was all I remembered. I looked over at Ally's side of the bed and saw her laying there peacefully, up against my body. I laid my head back down and went back to sleep, glad to know Ally was alright.

Ally's P.O.V.

The sound of birds chirping woke me up. I knew Austin had woke up throughout the night, because I felt him jump up. A few seconds later, Austin opened his eyes and smiled.

"Well, good morning to you. How'd you sleep?" Austin was barely awake, I could see it in his eyes.

"I slept fine. What do you want for breakfast?" I laid there, in bed, waiting for Austin's answer.

"Hmm... how about bacon and eggs?" When he said that, my face automatically lit up.

"Okay, sounds great! I'll go downstairs and make breakfast today." I kissed Austin before getting up from my bed and putting some slippers on.

I was finished cooking the bacon and started to cook the eggs, when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Austin had secretly come downstairs and surprised me.

"I forgot to give you this yesterday." Austin said with a grin on his face. He kissed me before handing me a little black box.

I opened the box and inside of it was a gold necklace with my name on it. It was so amazing, I almost cried.

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful. You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever have."

He placed the necklace around my neck and I noticed there was something engraved on the back. It said: _Love, your wonderful boyfriend, Austin._

I had finished cooking the eggs and got out to plates from one of the cabinets. I placed three strips of bacon on Austin's plate and two on mine. The rest of the plates were filled with scrambled eggs. Austin ate all of it in, I swear, under a minute.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ally's P.O.V.

After breakfast, Austin helped me do the dishes and we sat down in the living room. Austin got up a few minutes later, but I didn't realize it, since I was so engrossed in the TV show we were watching. Seconds later, a pair of hands covered my eyes. Something was going on here and it wasn't anything typical Austin would do.

Austin's P.O.V.

I could tell when I turned the TV off and covered Ally's eyes, she was surprised. That's just what I was hoping for.

"Austin, what's going on?" Ally a little bit confused and somewhat concerned.

"I have another surprise for you!"

"Another one?! Maybe I should've started dating you sooner. Lately you've been giving me a whole bunch of special surprises."

"Okay, Ally, this is the last surprise for today... at least I think it is. Anyway, I know this seems like a long time from now, but I got us plane tickets to St. Louis for our 1 month anniversary!" I saw a little bit of shock on her face, then a bit of realization.

"Really?! You're the best, I've always wanted to go and see the arch! Wait, what will my dad say? What about your parents?" She started to hyperventilate a little.

"Don't worry about my parents. They actually helped me get the tickets. As for your dad, I called and talked to him while you were cooking this morning. He said that he was happy for us and can't wait to see you when he gets home tomorrow." I was smiling, thinking that this was the best gift I could give her. Uh oh, that means every other gift is gonna be harder and harder to beat. Oh well.

"Thanks Austin. This is one of the best things I've ever gotten, I can't wait to go!"

"You're welcome, Ally. I love you so much." I hugged Ally tight to me and kissed her. She kissed me right back.

Ally's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what Austin had done for me. This was definitely a surprise! I just don't know how he got my dad to go along with it, but I'm not going to worry about that, because it's already been taken care of by my wonderful, loving boyfriend.

Austin and I were on our way to the mall, when I decided I should talk to Trish and give her an update on Austin and me. If I didn't do it now, I would have a lot more to talk to her about tomorrow at school.

(Ally- **Bold**; Trish- _Italics_)

**Hey!**

_Hey girl! Wats up?_

**Nothin' much. Just wanted to talk to you about the latest news on Austin and me.**

_Aww. You're so thoughtful... now spill._

**So, first he surprises me by taking me to a R5 concert. Then, gives me a necklace with my name on it. And finally, the biggest part of it, he's taking me to St. Louis for our 1 month anniversary!**

_Omg! Ally that's awesome! But ur 1 month anniversary isn't for another 3 weeks._

**Ik, but I guess he couldn't wait to tell me.**

_Congrats then, g2g! C u tomorrow._

**K.**

-end convo.-

"Who were you texting just now?" Austin obviously was curious. I wonder if he evernheard the phrase, "curiosity killed the cat."

"Trish, I haven't talked to her in a while, so I thought I would text her." Austin started topark his car as I was explaining to him.

"Oh, did you tell her we're going out?"

"Yeah, like 3 days ago when we were on our way to my house."

"Cool. You wanna go mini golfing?" We were walking up toward the entrance to the mall hand in hand.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I hadn't gone mini golfing in who knows how long. All I knew was that it was a lot of fun and having Austin there with me would make it even better.

Austin's P.O.V.

Ally and I were on the first hole and she didn't remember how to do anything. So, I wrapped my arms around her until my hands met hers on her putter.

"Here, let me help you get back into the swing of things." I put on a little smirk and guided her along.

"Thanks, Austin. I guess I'm a little bit rusty, and by a little, I mean a lot." Ally and I both started laughing. Let's just say that caught someone's attention.

Kira Starr and her posse were glaring over at us like it's the strangest thing they've ever seen. Suddenly, Kira started to walk over to us.

"Hi, Austin. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place sometime and, oh I don't know, get to know each other better?" She completely pushed herself in front of Ally, ignoring her, and basically threw herself at me.

"Um... no thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get back to my date." I tried to be as gentle as I could, but it didn't work at all.

"Oh, come on, Austin. Ditch the low-life loser you just happen to call your girlfriend and come join me, your true love, for an amazing day." I was about to respond to her, but Ally spoke up first.

"Excuse me?! I am not a low-life loser! Let me ask you one thing! What do you think of all of Austin's songs?"

"I think they're amazing... but why would that matter anyway?" She kinda gave Ally a snotty attitude, which made me mad, and was gazing into my eyes.

"Well, if you were smart enough to know anything, you'd know that I help Austin write all of his songs! So, maybe you should go and get your head checked before you come back here, trying to kiss up to my man, to get him to go out on a date with you!" As soon as Ally fired back at Kira, I stood there speechless with mouth wide open. We then walked away from Kira and her no good posse and left.

**Help me reach at least 10 votes to see who your favorite main guy Austin & Ally character is, so I can set up a new poll!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ally's P.O.V.

Austin and I decided to leave the mini golf place, especially after that whole not-gonna-say-it's-name incident. He actually convinced me to go to the beach with him today and I have no clue how he did it. Although, I think it might involve his irresistible puppy-dog face.

Since we were going to the beach, which I'm still not all that crazy about, I had to stop by my place to get changed, while Austin already had his swim trunks on... weird. I think he already anticipated going to the beach anyway.

When we arrived at my house, I ran up the stairs as quickly as possible to go change into my bathing suit. I went to my closet to grab my yellow and white striped bikini, my yellow flip-flops, and my purple wrap. I put on my swim suit and accessories, then exited my room. As I walked past my bathroom, I remembered we needed towels, so I hurried up and grabbed two towels from the bathroom closet.

I walked back out to the car and saw an excited Austin ready for some time in the refreshing water. Sitting down in the passenger seat, I made sure we had everything we needed. Austin was so eager to get to the beach, he didn't even wait for me to put my seatbelt on.

"Finally! We're here, my most favorite place in Miami!" Austin immediately hopped out of the car and found a spot for us, with me trailing close behind. We placed our towels down on the sand.

Austin took his shirt and pants off that he wore over his swim trunks. I took my wrap off and Austin's mouth immediately dropped when he saw me.

"Austin… Austin… AUSTIN!" I had to shout to get his attention.

"Who, what, when, where, why!" I started to laugh and so did Austin.

"You were staring at me, do I look alright?" I began to worry if my bathing suit looked good on me or not.

"Oh, yeah, you look great! Ready to hit the water?"

"No not really, but if I don't go, I have a feeling you're gonna drag me out there anyway."

"Yep. You chose wisely." We started to walk out towards the water, holding hands.

Austin hurried up into the water, leaving me behind. I didn't mind though, he wanted some time in the water and that gave me more time to delay walking into the water. Once I reached the water, I stepped in and started heading towards Austin. By the time I was about halfway there, I stepped on something that felt like a starfish. Then, I fell in the water and all I remember before I blacked out was somebody grabbing me out of the water.

Austin's P.O.V.

I saw Ally fall into the water and I ran to go pick her up. When I reached Ally, I grabbed her and saw that her eyes were closed. After bringing Ally back to our towels I set her down and her eyes started to flutter open. She started to cough and some water came out of her mouth.

"Ally, are you okay?!" I was really worried about her. I don't think I've ever been this worried for anyone in my life.

"Yes, I'm fine. Except for this starfish on the bottom of my foot."

I looked down at her foot and tried taking the starfish off. After about 10 minutes of attempting to take the starfish off, I finally got it. The only thing was that I had fallen onto my butt and into the sand.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Hey, Austin?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can we just go back to your place? I really don't want to be here anymore after the starfish on my foot." I really didn't want to be at the beach in the first place, but I went anyway.

"Sure, Ally. Let's get our stuff together and go to the car." Austin started folding the towels and packed up the basket of food we brought.

When we got to Austin's house, we went straight up to his room. I saw that he had 4 nerf guns. I picked one up, then shot Austin with one of the nerf darts.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Cause I could and I love you so much." Austin started walking towards me.

"You think it's funny, don't you?"

"Yep, pretty much!" I started slowly walking away from him. Austin started to grab a different nerf gun.

"Well then, I guess you don't mind if I do this!" Austin suddenly shot me with a nerf dart, just like I did to him. After that we had a full-on nerf gun war.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ally's P.O.V.

It was getting late and since there was school tomorrow, I needed to get home, even though tomorrow was the last day before summer officially started. Austin drove me home and kissed me goodbye.

I walked into my empty house, went straight upstairs to my bedroom, and went to bed. All I could think about was everything that happened today, the trip to St. Louis, what happened at the mall, the beach, and when I was over at Austin's. Soon enough, I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, my alarm clock was blaring Crazy 4 U. Getting up, I walked over to my closet to pick out my outfit.

I chose my purple and turquoise striped dress with a glass bead necklace that went down to my stomach. I paired my turquoise wedges along with my outfit. As I finished putting on my natural make-up, I heard a knock at the door.

Quickly running downstairs, I grab my phone and backpack. When I open the door, I see Austin leaning against the door frame. He had his signature rock star smile on his face.

"Hey! Ready for the last day of school this year?" I knew what Austin's answer was going to be. He started to respond as we got into his car.

"You know it! I've been waiting for summer for awhile now, especially now that I'm going out with you." At the sound of "going out," I blushed a little.

When we got to school Austin and I walked in together hand in hand. Everyone was looking at us with smiles, except for Kira and her group. Go figure, but we just ignored her.

I said bye to Austin and walked over to my locker. I was so lucky to have an end locker and right next to Trish too. Next thing you know, here comes Trish smiling and looking at me.

"Hey, Ally!"

"Hey, Trish." I was busy grabbing my textbooks that I needed out of my locker as she entered her combo on the dial.

"What happened after you stopped texting me yesterday?"

"Well, for starters... wait, what?! How do you know something happened yesterday?"

"Hmm... let's just say Dez doesn't keep things to himself very well."

"Okay, whatever. Anyway, Austin and I were playing mini golf and Kira just walks up to Austin, completely ignoring the fact that I'm there, and asks him to come over to her place, basically on a date. I was so mad, that I went off on her, which made her shut up for once." Trish and I were walking down the hall towards our first class of the day.

"Wow. I never thought that Ally Dawson would ever do that! I'm finally starting to rub off on you!" I laughed at the last sentence Trish had said.

When we got to our first class, Trish and I sat down in our assigned seats. Then, I saw Dallas walk in and smile at me. I smiled back, but my smile quickly turned into a confused expression. Dallas has never used any form of interaction with me, let alone acknowledge me. At the sound of the bell, Dallas came up to me.

"Hey, Ally." Dallas had a smile on his face.

"Hi, Dallas." I was a little hesitant of speaking back to him.

"I heard you and Austin are going out now."

"Yep. I'm pretty sure Trish and Dez told the whole school already, by the way people were looking at us when we walked in." I made a small giggle and smiled.

"That sounds like them. Well, I'll see you around." He smiled at me then, winked. I was bit confused, but he also knew that I had a crush on him. Although, I'm not sure if he knows I don't like him that way anymore.

Austin walked up to me as soon as he saw me come out of the classroom. I had so many books in my arm, I almost knocked Austin and myself over.

"Do you need any help carrying your books?" Austin was so helpful, but I didn't want him to worry about this the rest of the day.

"You don't have to." I knew that would make him late to his next class, because our classes are in different ends of the school.

"But I want to." Austin reached for a few of my books and grabbed them, putting them in his arms.

When we got to my class, I had set all of my stuff down underneath my seat and said goodbye and thank you to Austin.

The end of the day came shortly after that and I was so happy, because this meant more time with my friends and most importantly, my boyfriend.

I was at my locker when Trish showed up next to me. She looked flustered and annoyed. The first that came to my mind was Dez.

" What did Dez do this time?"

"That wacka-doodle destroyed my homework and on top of that, he didn't finish our science project!"

"Wow. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Sonic Boom since school is officially out!" I was hoping that would cheer her up just a little.

"You're right! But if school's out, why am I still here?! Bye, Ally!"

"Bye, Trish." All I could do was shake my head and laugh a little.

I walked out into the parking lot to Austin's car. He was going to take me home so he could meet my dad officially, instead of just saying hi whenever he's at Sonic Boom. I got in and Austin started the car.

"So how was the rest of your day?" I was looking for something to talk about and that's all I could come up with.

"Better now that you're here."

"Aww... you're so sweet." Suddenly one of Austin's songs came on the radio. I turned it up and it was "Better Together." How ironic. We started to sing along together.

_Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh_

_Sometimes, I get in my own way_

_I need someone to say_

_"Hey, what are you thinking?"_

_Your words, they're always just in time_

_Just like a perfect rhyme_

_Like, you're not even trying_

_Like pieces of a puzzle_

_Without each other,_

_We're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey, I will always stay_

_By your side forever_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey, there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Like the waves need the sand to crash on_

_Like the sun needs a world to shine on_

_You're the bright side of every day_

_Me without you just isn't the same_

_Hey, I will always stay (stay)_

_By your side forever (ever)_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey, there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_We're better together_

_Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh_

Before we knew it, we were at my house. I opened the door and left Austin standing there while I ran over to my dad to hug him. Austin walked over and shook my dad's hand.

"It's nice to actually have some time to meet you, Austin."

"You too, Mr. Dawson." Austin was so nervous for some reason and was at a loss for words.

"I knew I was right about you two. Right, Ally?" It's true. My dad was right, although I hated to admit it.

"Yes, you were completely and utterly right. Just don't do that happy dance of yours," I saw that Austin had a confused expression on his face, "That day we went to the movies, my dad asked me what I was doing for the day and when I told him, he thought it was a date." Austin's face lightened up.

"Ohh, that makes more sense now."

After we were done talking to my dad, we went upstairs to my room. Austin only stayed for an hour, but he said he'd see me tomorrow. He kissed me, then left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning and remembered it was summer. Then, I also remembered I had to go to work. So, I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. There was a note on the counter in the kitchen. My dad was telling me that he had left early to the store and that he'll see me there.

After breakfast, I headed out my front door. Right after I locked it, someone wrapped their arms around me. I automatically knew it wasn't Austin, because his car wasn't in the driveway. I started to kick and scream so I could see who it was, but my eyes and mouth were covered.

Soon I felt myself being put in the seat of a car and the car driving off. Then I heard a voice all too familiar, but couldn't figure out who it was.

"Stop struggling, Ally. You're not going to get yourself anywhere." They called me by my name, so I apparently knew them.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!" I had to figure something out to get away from this guy.

"Are you kidding?! You don't realize who I am?! Oh, Ally you need to pay more attention to people's actions just like you pay attention in class." Something just triggered inside of my head and I realized that it was... Dallas.

"Let me repeat myself... what do you want from me?!" Now I was starting to get a little mad, because he wasn't answering my question.

"I want you, Ally. You belong with me, not that blondie-" I cut him off before he got to say anything else.

"That "blondie" has a name, ya know!" Bringing Austin into this was making my blood boil.

"Yeah, I know."

Austin's P.O.V.

When I arrived at Sonic Boom, I expected Ally to be at the counter. To my surprise, she wasn't. Something was up, because Ally Dawson doesn't miss anything; school, work, nothing. I decided to call her and hoped she would pick up her phone and just say she was sick, but no answer all 7 times I called her.

I asked Mr. Dawson if she had called him, but she hadn't. Something was definitely wrong. I ran all the way to Ally's house. All I saw as I ran up to the door, were her keys in the lock. Then, I knew someone kidnapped Ally.

Returning to my house to get into my car to go searching for Ally, I saw a letter sitting on top of my windshield. It was a ransome for Ally. Whoever it is clearly knows her, because they know she's going out with me. The first thing I thought of was who would pin something against Ally? It seemed like it only happened, because her and I are dating. Then, it struck me... Kira.

I went to the beach, because that's where Kira spends her summers most of the time. Wouldn't you know it... she's there laying on her towel in her usual spot.

"Kira!" I was a little bit mad and i think she knew it.

"Austin, what's wrong?" She was acting so innocent when she knows what she did.

"You know what's wrong! You kidnapped Ally for your own benefit. That way you could go out with me!"

"What are you talking about?! I would never do that."

"Oh, yeah?! Then, what about this?!" I was holding up the ransome and she looked at it.

"That's not my handwriting. Want me to prove it?" She started writing on a scratch sheet of paper and she was right. Her hand writing looke nothing like the one the note is written in.

"Oh my gosh. Kira, I'm so sorry I thought this was you. Let me ask you something, do you know of anyone who would do this?" I looked as sympathetic as I ever did.

"Umm... no, sorry, Austin. Wait, actually now that I think about it I do, Dallas. He's been following Ally around and everything since yesterday at school." She had a good point. He did know Ally had a crush on him, he could've been jealous.

"Thanks for the help, Kira."

"No problem." Now all I have to do is find Dallas... and I think I'll start with his house.

**I just finished a chapter with over 700 words in like an hour. I'm gonna try and do that more often.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Austin's P.O.V.

I quickly hopped into my car and drove to Dallas' house. I knew exactly where it was, because he and I used to be friends. Then, I saw Dallas get out of his car in his driveway. I pulled up to the curb across the street and approached Dallas.

"Hey! Dallas!" He quickly turned around and looked at me. He had a grocery bag in his hand.

"Hi, Austin. Whatcha need?"

"Oh, don't give me that! I know you have Ally and I'm not gonna leave until I have her back in my arms!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Austin. I haven't seen Ally since yesterday at school." Man, Dallas was good at lying, but I know for a fact he has Ally. I was the only kid in the 4th grade that could see through his lies.

"Seriously, dude?! I'm no idiot! We used to be best friends remember? I always knew when you were lying, because you would always tense up and barely move your foot back and forth!"

"Umm... okay? Look, I have to go take the groceries inside to my mom. Good luck finding Ally." With that I just turned around and went back to my car.

I drove my car further down the street, so Dallas couldn't see it from his house, and got back out. I walked back to Dallas' and snuck around for about 30 minutes, observing his actions. I could faintly hear the sound of a girl singing, instantly I knew it was Ally.

Ally's P.O.V.

Dallas brought me to his house and up some steps, which I assumed he was taking me into a bedroom. I could tell it wasn't his room, because he took the blindfold off of me. I had to promise not to scream if he took the tape off of my mouth.

Suddenly, I heard a voice outside which sounded like Austin. I looked out the window and saw him standing there with Dallas. His face was as red as a tomato, I can't imagine why. Hmm... I wonder if it's because his girlfriend was kidnapped? No that can't be why at all (note the sarcasm).

When I heard Dallas close the door, I saw Austin drive away. So much for my hero. I heard a shower start and figured Dallas was showering.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Austin. I went to the window, looked out, and knew that if I started to sing Austin would hear me, I was right.

He eventually figured out where the sound was coming from and looked up at me through the window. Being able to have eye contact with him gave me a sense of hope. While Dallas was still in the shower I managed to send Austin a text.

_Take a pic w/me in the window and go to the police. Love you._

I saw him snap the photo and run off. I knew I could count on him. I jumped away from the window as I heard the door opening.

"Your little boyfriend came for you, but as you can see he didn't succeed."

"He may not have been successful this time around, but I know Austin, he won't just give up like that!" I snapped back at Dallas and he just rolled his eyes.

"You're so imaginative, that's what I love about you. Oh, and if you want to eat, you'll either have to A) break up with blondie and start going out with me, or B) kiss me on the lips." I rolled my eyes just like he had done to me and then responded to his idiocy.

"There is no way, in this whole entire universe, that I would do either of those things. I would rather starve than anything else."

"Okay, fine. If you change your mind you can yell for me. If my guessing is right, you'll cave in the next hour or so." He had an evil smirk on his face, which scared me half to death. Then, he left the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving me alone yet again.

Austin's P.O.V.

I got to the police station as soon as possible. As I ran up to the police officer up at the desk, he raised an eyebrow. I bet he was wondering what Austin Moon was doing here.

"I need help! My girlfriend was kidnapped and I know where she is!" The officer's eyes widened.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Yes. I took a picture with my phone." When I showed the officer the picture of Ally, he said something into the walkie-talkie and then told me to follow him to Dallas' house.

Once we got to Dallas' the police told me to wait in the car until they brought Ally out. They knocked on the door a few times before they busted it down. I felt a little bit better, knowing I was going to get Ally back, but I wasn't completely satisfied and wouldn't be until she was in my arms.

Ally's P.O.V.

I heard a banging downstairs and started to get a little scared. Then someone shouted from downstairs, "Put your hands up in the name of the law!" I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I figured it was the police.

The door to the room I was in opened and there stood a policeman. He untied the rope that was around my legs and wrists. I was finally brought out of that house and into the daylight.

Austin soon ran up to me gracious to see me. I gave him a kiss and hug. I was so glad to be able to physically talk to him.

"Thank you so much, Austin! You're my hero! I love you so, so much."

"I love you too." Austin kissed me, then put an arm around my waist, walking up to his car. He took me back home and stayed a bit longer until he made sure I was perfectly fine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up to my phone playing Double Take. Looking at the caller ID, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I heard about what happened yesterday, Austin called me."

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Trish. As soon as Asutin left my house yesterday, I fell asleep."

"It's alright. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I decided to get a restraining order against him. My dad and Austin are gonna take me to get one today."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Trish."

After I ended the call, I went downstairs and to eat breakfast. I saw my dad smile as he turned around after his sip of coffee.

"Hi, honey. How'd you sleep?" My dad had his usual smile on his face.

"Fine. When are we going to leave to get the restraining order?"

"Umm... I guess whenever Austin gets here." As if on cue Austin knocked on the door. I ran over and opened it with a smile on my face.

Austin's P.O.V.

Ally opened the door and invited me in. I said hello to Mr. Dawson and waited for Ally to get dressed. We all got into her dad's car and drove off.

The restraining order Ally had gotten, was preventing Dallas within 50 feet of her. I felt so much better, knowing he can't come anywhere near her.

-3 weeks later-

I can't believe Ally and I are headed to St. Louis tomorrow. She said I could stay over since our flight left at 7 in the morning. I'm so excited to be taking a week with my girlfriend, by ourselves. This will give us a chance to have more time together.

I took no time to pack and rushed over to Ally's as fast as I could. When I got there, Mr. Dawson opened the door.

"Ally's upstairs trying to pick out everything. You know girls." He just rolled his eyes with a smile. I walked in and ran up the stairs to Ally's room.

"Hey Als. Having a hard time deciding what to bring?" I had a smirk on my face.

"Could you help me? Please!" I sat down on her bed and started folding her clothes.

Ally held up to outfits and I assumed she wanted my opinion. Oh, great. I decided to go with the color Ally looked best in.

"Umm... I like the yellow one. It makes your eyes pop." What am I saying?! Why am I talking like Ally and Trish?! I seriously have to start spending a little more time with Dez. Ally packed a few more items in her suitcase and sighed.

"Finally, I'm done! I've been trying to pack for over an hour."

"Wow! Well, now you're done. All you have to do is get ready in the morning and get to the airport."

"You mean I can actually get some rest now?!"

"Yep. All the rest you want until morning!" Ally and I walked downstairs and plopped onto the couch. Her dad had made dinner for us and then we watched a movie, before going to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Austin's P.O.V.

I knocked on Ally's bedroom door and she soon opened it up, sleepily. She rubbed her eyes, then I kissed her good morning. All she did was smile.

"I'm guessing you're ready to get going, huh?"

"You bet! I haven't been this excited since my music career began to take off."

"Yeah. Well, go downstairs and eat, while I get dressed. I'll join you in a minute."

"Alright." Ally shut her door and started getting dressed. I headed to the kitchen, only to see Mr. Dawson set a plate of pancakes on the counter. I ran over as fast as I could and he just smiled ear to ear.

Ally came down a few minutes later and sat next to me at the breakfast bar. She looked so cute with her hair in perfect curls and flowy skirt. When I finally stopped staring at Ally, I checked my watch and we had to get to the airport. Ally's dad said goodbye and we grabbed our suitcases. I hurriedly put them in the trunk of my car and started the car.

Ally's P.O.V.

When we arrived at the airport, hardly anyone was there. Which, I guess was a good thing since we're famous. Austin looked a little relieved. I didn't know whether it was because of the lack of fans or we got there on time.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to get there!" I was basically screaming at the top of my lungs as we stepped onto the plane.

We took our seats, to my surprise, in first class. The whole way there we talked out of excitement. Then, it hit us like a ton of bricks... we were finally in St. Louis!

Finally exiting the airport, Austin and I walked out to the taxi and went to the hotel in a small town named Shiloh in Illinois that he had booked for us. He guaranteed me there would be hardly any crazed fans, since it's such a small town and by the looks of it, it is.

We checked into our hotel room and got settled. Afterwards, we went down to the pool to go relax. Austin started to speak up on the way back to the room.

"Hey, Als? Would you like to go to Six Flags tomorrow?"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun."

"Great! I heard about this one roller coaster they have called, Batman: The Ride."

"Umm... Austin you know I don't like roller coasters." I started to get a little worried, "Let's just talk about this tomorrow, when the time comes."

"Alright." Austin sounded a bit disappointed. As soon as we entered our room we got ready to go to bed. We finally ended up asleep.

Austin's P.O.V.

I woke up and got ready for a fun day at Six Flags. Although, Ally still hasn't gotten up yet.

"Hey, Als. Wake up. Wake up!" I stood there, next to the bed, shaking her until she finally opened her eyes.

"Huh, what? I'm awake!"

"Good morning sleeping beauty. You might want to start getting ready, because it takes about an hour to get there." She nodded in understanding and started to get ready.

We soon left and began to make our way to Six Flags. Once we got there, I paid for parking and parked the car. We started to walk up to the entrance. There were a few people starring at us, although we get that no matter where we go, so we're used to it.

Only one thing was strange. There were these two girls that didn't really pay any attention to us. That obviously made me curious.

"Austin, what are you thinking about?"

"It's those girls. They act like we're not even here. They're so different from everyone else. We should hang out with them, they could show us around. I mean they look like nice girls and like they know their way around this place pretty well." I was trying to convince Ally and just when I thought I had lost, I succeeded.

"Okay. That'd be nice to be shown around and you're right. They look like they would be totally cool around celebrities like us." Ally surprised me a bit with how open she was being.

As we started walking towards the girls, I guess they sensed someone coming and turned around. They were a little confused as they looke back between themselves and Ally an I. I don't blame them, it's not everyday some random celebrity comes up to you.

"Hi. I'm-" I just got cut off by the girl with bright blonde hair, wearing jean shorts and a tank top.

"You don't have to tell us y'know. We know who you are, you're Austin Moon and Ally Dawson! Let me just say, we're huge fans!" The other girl with light brown hair spoke up. She was wearing jean capris and a matching tank top, just like the other girl's.

"Calm down, okay. They're just people like us. Anyway, yes it's true we are big fans, but we don't really go crazy every time we see someone famous. My best friend is just a little bit, well... her. I'm Sarah by the way." Sarah was reassuring her best friend, which I found similar to Ally.

"I'm Tiffany, but a lot of people just call me Tiff." Tiffany reminded me a lot of myself, strangely enough.

"Nice to meet you guys. Well, Austin and I were wondering if you guys could help show us around and hang out with us. You look like you know your way around this place pretty well." Ally complimented them, I guess you could say.

"Sure, we'd love to! It was just going to be us here anyway." Sarah sounded pretty upbeat and acted like she was always happy most of the time. A few minutes of walking passed by and then, Tiff started to speak.

"So, what do you guys want to ride first? They have all sorts of different roller coasters that are absolutely awesome!" Ally looked sort of shaky.

"Ally, don't worry. I used to hate a lot of these rides myself. Once I got on them though, I loved it. Even though we just met each other and all, you can trust me." I saw a bond develop between Sarah and Ally. I knew those two were exactly alike. I swear, if I didn't know what Ally looked like, I could've mistaken Sarah for Ally.

"Alright, you've convinced me." Ally finally gave in, without me having to break out my puppy dog face.

The first ride we went on was called, American Thunder. It was AWESOME! Ally, was getting into it a bit. She actually came off of the ride with a little, tiny smile.

A few hours passed and I have yet been able to get Ally to go onto Batman. We had gotten near it and she wanted to run off, before she was dragged over there, but I wasn't going to let her. Especially with us being celebrities and all.

"Come on, Ally. Give it a shot! For me, pwease?!" I pulled my best puppy dog look and then, Tiff and Sarah started to do the same thing.

"Fine!" Yes, the ride I've been looking forward to this whole day! I can finally go on it.

"Ally, if it helps, close your eyes on the ride. That's what I did the first time. Then, the next time I went on it, I left them open. Now I want to ride this like a million times!" Sarah was being her usual self and was helping Ally through this tough time.

We all waited in line and got into the fifth row of four seats. I was on the left-hand edge, Ally next to me, Sarah, and then Tiff on the right-hand end. When Ally saw the floor drop beneath her, she started to panic a bit, but I told her it's all part of the ride. She relaxed, until we started moving and saw her feet dangling underneath her, in the air. I reminded her just to close her eyes and she did.

By the time we got off, Ally was saying how that was the best ride in the whole park and she wanted to go again, but try this time with her eyes open. We walked out of the exit and back into the entrance. I actually think that Ally will be wanting to go on this ride over and over again, because she will like it so much. I don't mind either, I love that ride. It's one of the best in the park.

Ally ended up keeping her eyes open... the whole time! She was even screaming out of joy when everyone else did. It was nice to have her try something new for a change. That helped build up her confidence even more.

**I've finally got a whole bunch of ideas for about 20 more chapters or so. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more, though. I'll try updating more often!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sarah's P.O.V.

We all walked out of Six Flags together, towards our cars. Strange enough, we were parked right next to each other. Tiff and I got into my plum crazy, Dodge Challenger R/T as Austin and Ally got into their car. I heard Austin try to start the car, but it wouldn't. He tried again and it still didn't work.

"Hey, can we get a ride with you guys? The car won't start at all." Ally was calling after us before I even started the car.

"Sure, hop in. Be careful about the seats, though." I have to admit I am a little bit cautious about my car. Hey, don't judge me, I like my things to be kept clean.

"Sweet car, even though it's purple. It's totally cool that a girl like you has a sporty car like this. Do you mind if I drive it sometime?!" Austin was apparently overwhelmed by my car, perhaps a bit too much.

"Umm... sure, I guess." I've had a lot of compliments on my car, but no one has asked to drive it before. Well, if someone does, I'm glad it's Austin. I know he takes care of his things, I can trust him with my car. Right?

We were on our way to Austin and Ally's hotel. It was silent the whole way. Partially, because I think Austin was asleep. Tiff started to talk to me and I heard Austin wake up.

"Do you guys wanna hang out at our place for a little bit? Sarah and I cook like crazy, so it would be awesome not to have any leftovers for at least one night." When Tiff said that, I started to blush, but it was true. Both of us had a dream of opening a bakery, which was fulfilled.

"That sounds awesome. You guys don't seem like the kind of people who cook, though." Ally replied without even letting Austin say a word, but I don't think he's against it, otherwise he would've said something.

"Well, actually we bake more than anything. That's what we've always wanted to do together and so that's what we did. Ever since then, people have loved just about anything we make." I gave a slight laugh as I shared the dream Tiff and I both had.

Tiff and I walked into our living room of our big apartment, with Austin and Ally behind us. I headed towards the kitchen to get out the items to cook chicken fettuccini. I started to cook the chicken and noodles and then everyone else walked in.

"That smells delicious! I always love it when it's your turn to cook." Tiff was wafting the smell of the chicken and breathing it in.

"That's only because you don't have to cook at all." We all chuckled a bit and I continued to cook.

Soon enough, I finished cooking and plated the chicken fettuccini. We all ate in the dining room and had a few side conversations. Afterwards, we were playing Apples to Apples. Austin ended up winning, no surprise there. After Ally had told me about him hanging out with Dez and what Dez was like, I instantly knew why he had won.

It started to get late, so I drove Austin and Ally back to their hotel. I gave them my phone number just in case they needed anything. Then, left to head back home to Tiff.

Tiff's P.O.V.

I heard Sarah open the door and walk into the little foyer to take off her shoes. We had been searching for a different place to move into ever since we started our business, so we can make more room to bake. I had found a pretty good place in the newspaper, but I wanted to check with Sarah to make sure it was worth looking at.

"Hey, Sarah? Could you come here? I think I might've found a good place."

"I'll be right there." A few minutes later Sarah came into the living room, sitting next to me on the couch. She sat with her legs doubled-up underneath her.

"What about this place?" I was curious about what her answer was going to be.

"Umm... Tiff, not to make you feel bad or anything but, isn't that place a little bit out of our price range?" I double-checked the price again then, put the newspaper down.

I headed up the stairs and when I got to the top I raised my hands in defeat and said, "I give up! Goodnight." I yawned and continued to my room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sarah's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. Looking at the caller ID, I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" My voice was a little rough, but it only lasted about 10 minutes.

"Hey, Sarah. Ally and I were wondering if you guys could take us to see the arch?" Austin sounded like he had been up for an hour already.

"Umm, sure. We'll get you guys in about half an hour."

"Thanks! We owe you guys." With that Austin hung up. I got out of bed and got some clothes on. I ran down the hall to wake up Tiff, so she could get ready.

Upon opening the door, a pillow was chucked at me. The pillow hit me in the face, then fell to the floor.

"What was THAT for?!" I saw Tiff squinting her eyes, so I knew she was awake.

"You woke me up! That's why I did that."

"Seriously?! Anyways, I came to get you up, so we can go pick up Austin and Ally. We're taking them to see the arch." She had a sleepy look on her face.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes." I left the room and finished getting ready.

Ally's P.O.V.

Tiff and Sarah got to the hotel and we drove to the arch. On the way there, Austin and I were talking. When our conversation was over, we heard Tiff telling Sarah about a house.

"What're you guys talking about?" Austin had a confused look on his face and I mirrored him.

"We're looking for a new house, so we have we have enough room for the two of us, family if they come around, and room for our baking needs." Sarah explained everything that had been going on. Soon enough we reached our destination.

"This is so amazing! Can we go up in it?" I was pointing to the arch, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, we've been in it like a thousand times." Tiff began to walk towards the entrance and the rest of us followed.

After getting our tickets, we got into the egg-shaped cages and sat down. The cage teetered a lot and I tried to stay in my seat. Austin was trying to hold back his laughter and he's doing a pretty bad job at it too, so I nudged him in the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?!"

"Oh, you know what that was for!" I nudged him again and he cracked a smile.

Austin's P.O.V.

The trip up and down the arch was fun. I had begun pondering the thought of Tiff and Sarah moving. Suddenly, I had a thought occur to me.

"Uh oh, Austin's got his idea face on." Ally looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"What if you guys move to Miami with us when we go back?!" I was jumping up and down, out of excitement.

"I don't know, Austin. We really don't want to start all over at a different high school." Sarah made a good point, but they would have Ally and I. Maybe even Dez and Trish. As I was about to respond, this guy our age came up to Sarah. She started to run away from him, but then he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me! I told you a million times before, that we're never getting together again!" Sarah tried getting free from his grip.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't know what I was thinking."

"You know what? Listen to me now, Ricky..."

_You had it all the day you told me you want me_

_I had it all but let you fool me completely_

_Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention_

_Cuz the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you_

_I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through_

_So oh Mister player do you feel like the man now?_

_And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter but I'm drive you under_

_'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after_

_Cuz what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way_

_It was only just a game_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

I never expected Sarah to be such an amazing singer. We were all silent for a few seconds.

"Goodbye, Ricky!" Sarah rolled her eyes and we all walked away.

"Well, I guess it is a good idea to move near you guys. That way we can get away from all of these crazy people." Tiff had basically answered for herself and Sarah, because Sarah just nodded her head with wide eyes. Yes!

"So what did he do to you?" Ally was a little curious about that Ricky guy. If I ever saw him again, I swear he'll regret it.

"Well, the song kind of explains it. He cheated on me with some other girl." Sarah flatly explained what happened.

"Oh. Well, just so you know, we're here to make sure he stays away from you." I wanted to be sure he left her alone, with her consent of course.

"Thanks, Austin. Trust me, Tiff could use the help." We all laughed and got into the car. Ally and I got back to the hotel and went to bed.

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all of your support. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had school stuff going on a lot this week. I basically wrote this chapter on my way to and from Chicago yesterday. I'm already working on another chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ally's P.O.V.

~3 days later~

I woke up this morning to find no Austin in the hotel room at all. He probably just went down to get a soda or something. Deciding to get out of bed, I got dressed and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

Today was going to be our last day in the hotel, because we leave tomorrow and we're going to help Sarah and Tiff finish packing. So, we figured why not stay the night there. Our flight didn't leave until 8:30 in the morning, so that way we all don't have to get up as early.

As I entered the little breakfast buffet center, I saw Austin sitting at a table, eating pancakes. Go figure. I quickly grabbed a banana, 2 strips of bacon, and a plate of scrambled eggs. Rushing over to the table, Austin hadn't even looked up once. He was too busy daydreaming, most likely about a pancake heaven.

I sat my tray down and waved my hands in front of his face. "Austin? Hey! AUSTIN!" He finally snapped out of it. When he realized how close my hands were to his face, he had screamed a little girlish shriek.

"Don't scare me like that! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you've been dreaming of a world made of pancakes." I slightly giggle and raised an eyebrow. Austin blushed and he apparently knew it, because he had tilted his head down a bit.

We had finished breakfast and were all packed up and ready to go. Austin called Tiff and let her know we were on our way. After walking back upstairs to our room, we grabbed our suitcases and left.

Tiff's P.O.V.

There was a knock at the door and knew who it was. "Hey, Sarah? Can you get the door? I'm making us all a snack." I yelled to Sarah since she was upstairs packing things away in boxes.

"Yeah." As soon as Sarah got to the bottom of the stairs, there was another knock. "I'm coming!" Sarah yelled. She opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey, where's Tiff?" I heard Austin ask.

"I'm in the kitchen, making a snack." After I finished my sentence, I see Austin and Ally walk into the kitchen. Austin walked over and took a piece of the chocolate fudge I had made.

"You just couldn't wait until she was finished could you?" Sarah obviously knew what the answer was.

"Nope. He just couldn't. It's like that with pancakes too. I'll put them on a plate, then he takes them within a matter of seconds." Ally raised her eyebrow, looking at Austin.

"Apparently, he could use a spell for pancakes. Comakus pancakus. Oh, wait a minute. That's only on Wizards of Waverly Place." Austin glared at me after I said that, but the rest of us laughed.

"Shall we get started on packing? Because trust me, there is still a lot of work to do!" We all agree and get to work.

Sarah's P.O.V.

We finished packing, so we carried boxes to the living room. Then, Tiff and I brought our suitcases downstairs to set them next to the front door. Then, in the morning we could just grab 'em and go.

"Thanks for helping us pack up guys. We just couldn't have finished tonight without you. We also wouldn't be moving out, either." I smiled as I got to the last sentence. I can't believe we're finally getting the amount of space we need.

"No problem. It's the least we could do. After all, we..." Austin cleared his throat, "I mean, Austin gave you guys the idea to move down to Miami." Ally corrected herself for Austin's sake.

Soon after eating we all went upstairs and went to bed to get some sleep for the long day that awaited us. I fell asleep before I even got to pull the covers over me.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had this major test. Now, who's ready for Tiff and Sarah to go back to Miami with Austin and Ally?! Just wait until you see what I have in store for these 4. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tiff's P.O.V.

I woke up, extremely early, because I couldn't sleep with all of the excitement inside of me. I decided to get out of bed and make pancakes. Ally told me all about Austin's "special relationship" with pancakes. That boy goes nuts just by saying the word.

Once I was in the kitchen, I got out the ingredients and started whipping the batter together. By the time I made 20 pancakes it was 6:45 and I already heard someone fumble upstairs. It was most likely Austin and his super-pancake sniffer.

Suddenly, all I hear is, "PANCAKES!" Yep, it was definitely Austin. Ally came trailing behind, yawning and dragging her feet. I could tell she would've slept a little longer, if it wasn't for a certain someone, who's obsessed with anything pancake related.

Then, Sarah comes in. She's wide-awake as usual. We're used to getting up around now, because high school around here, starts pretty early.

"Austin, slow down. No one is going to take your pancakes away from you. Do want some milk or something to wash it down?" Sarah had just opened the fridge and got out two glasses, about to grab a third.

"And ruin these delicious pieces of heaven?! No, thank you." He just liked his pancakes they way they are, that's for sure.

A few minutes later, Austin had all of his pancakes gone. I had never seen someone eat that fast.

"Did you seriously just finish off a stack of 20 pancakes, in under 5 minutes?!"

"You better believe it!"

"Ignore him. He's always like that with pancakes. You'll get used to it." Ally sure didn't think anything of it. Meanwhile, Sarah and I cover our mouths with our hands, trying to hide our laughter.

"We better get ready. It's almost 7:30!" Sarah always worried when it came to being on-time.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?! I still have to do my hair!" I bolted up the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sarah roll her eyes. "I saw that!"

Ally's P.O.V.

Once we were all ready, we headed to the airport. By the time we got there it was 8:15. That left us with 15 minutes until we boarded, just enough time to get through security check.

We all took our seats on the plane when we boarded. I had a seat next to the isle, Austin sat next to me, Tiff and Sarah were sitting in the section right next to us. Then, I realized there was still an open seat next to Austin, by the window. Oh no.

All of a sudden, this girl sits down next to Austin. She hasn't freaked out yet... I stand corrected. Her eyes got really big, then I saw Austin's eyes got big out of fear.

"Oh my gosh! No way! You're Austin Moon!" The teenage girl was now, as Megan, from Cheetah Beat, would say, fah-reaking!

"Yep, that's me. Always have, always will." Austin wasn't very enthusiastic, but I guess you could imagine why.

"Would you go out with me?!" Okay, now this girl is definitely getting on my nerves and she just met him! This should be an interesting trip home.

**Poor Austin. He has to deal with a crazed fan. :(**

**My friends and I came up with this hilarious phrase: "Circle, square, erm..." Austin Monica Moon said huskily with his mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes.**

**It's funnier when you understand what certain parts mean. It's sorta like an inside joke with my friends and I.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Austin's P.O.V.

"It feels so great to be back home!" I took a deep breath of the Miami air.

"It's so nice to be somewhere that's stays warm for the most part." Sarah smiled and spun around looking at the their new surroundings.

"Yeah. Quick question: where are we going to stay until we find a place to rent or buy?" Tiff was gesturing to Sarah, but Ally jumped into the conversation.

"You guys could stay at my place. I have two extra bedrooms." I thought Ally only had a room for her and her dad... oh well. Apparently I was wrong.

We all grabbed our luggage and found our way back to my car. Speaking of cars, what are Tiff and Sarah going to do about their cars?

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" Tiff and Sarah ask in unison.

"How are your cars getting down here?"

"Oh, we already took care of that. Two of our friends are gonna drive 'em down here tomorrow." Tiff was explaining to me, then I got an idea.

"Okay. So, it's still early. Do you guys wanna go back to my place?" I asked hopefully. I think they're some people they may want to meet.

"We don't have a problem with it. What about you, Ally?" Sarah answered for the both of them.

"Nope. I don't have anything to do anywhere else."

Sarah's P.O.V.

When we got out of Austin's car, which is sweet, he unlocked the door and let us all step in before closing it.

"Jake, Ryder. I'm home!" Austin yelled right into our ears.

"Two things. One; did you realize how close you were to our ears?! And two; who are Jake and Ryder?" I was confused, yet curious.

"Sorry about that. Jake and Ryder are my brothers. We're actually all triplets." My mouth dropped. I didn't know he had brothers! Let alone them all being triplets.

I was about to say something else, but then his brothers came walking down the stairs. Wow! They definitely are triplets.

"Hey, Austin, Ally... who are you? I don't mean to sound rude or anything." One of Austin's brothers asked surprised.

"I'm Tiffany, but you can call me Tiff."

"And I'm Sarah." I put on my best smile since they were the first people I met here.

"Well, I'm Ryder." Ryder's hair was a shade darker than Austin's hair. He still had the same style, though. All of them did.

"I'm Jake." When Jake talked it was so calming and not to mention, he's pretty cute too. Snap out of it! I can't have a crush on some guy I just met, that just so happens to be Austin's brother, can I?

"C'mon, Ryder. Let's get mom her water she asked for.

Jake's P.O.V.

We entered the kitchen. This was my chance to tell Ryder about a little, ity-bity problem I have.

"Ryder, what am I going to do? I think I like Sarah, but I only just met her and it's impossible that she even likes me in that way." I hope Ryder understood me, because I was talking a little fast and don't want to have to repeat it.

"Dude, you like Sarah?! It's not bad or anything. I just kinda find it ironic, because I actually like Tiff." At first Ryder was wide-eyed, then relaxed.

"Really?!"

"Yeah... but don't tell Austin any of this. He wouldn't be able to hide it from Ally, then Ally will tell Trish, and Trish will tell everyone else."

"Nice thinking bro. 'Cause if that gets out, who knows what will happen." I grabbed a glass and put some water in it. My mom actually wanted a glass of water.

I walked back into the living room, passing everyone and climbed the stairs to my mom's studio. Our mom was a fashion designer aside from the mattress business.

A bit later, Austin took Ally, Tiff, and Sarah home. Dez came over while he was gone. We watched TV until Austin came back home.

**Chapter 20 soon to come! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning, ready to get back to work. Tiff and Sarah decided they were going to help out at Sonic Boom for awhile. They still hadn't gotten up yet, so I woke them up myself. We all know it takes Tiff forever to fix her hair.

"Are you guys ready to see Sonic Boom?!" I was very excited to be back, so I could get back on track with my daily routine.

"Shoosh, yeah! I can't wait to see where you and Austin make the most incredible songs ever." Sarah was just as I was, if not, even more.

"Don't forget James and Kendall are coming with our cars today. Oh, and I almost forgot; they're bringing Carlos and Logan too! I can't believe they're coming down here." Tiff reminded Sarah of getting their cars. Meanwhile, my mouth was hanging open and I was freaking out on the inside. Are they talking about who I think they're talking about?!

_Well, say something! Don't just stand there making a fool of yourself!_

"Are you guys talking about Big Time Rush?!" I finally came back to the world and said something.

"Yep. We've known them for about a year now. We went to one of their concerts and had VIP backstage passes. They've called us at least once a week since then." Sarah's explanation immediately got the gears in my head turning.

Soon enough, we left my house and got to the mall. We headed towards the entrance when someone caught my eye. I froze in my tracks, then Tiff and Sarah turned around to look at me.

"What's the matter, Ally?" Tiff and Sarah both had the same reaction, worried.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. So nice to see you again, loser. And it looks like we have two new losers-" It was Kira, but when she got cut off her expression changed.

"Aw, heck-to-the-no. Did she just say what I think she just said?!" Sarah's eyes widened as she talked, "You have no right to call us losers! You don't even know Ally, let alone us two. So why don't you back off and go back to dealing with your own little, petty cheerleader problems! 'Cause we have plenty of our own. A-buh-bye." Tiff and Sarah walked away and dragged me with them, leaving Kira in a state of shock and for once in her life, speechless.

Before we got to the entrance, someone called Tiff and Sarah's names. We turned around, Kira still frozen in place, and looked to see who it was.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you guys weren't going to be here until noon!" Tiff jumped up and down.

"We figured we should come early, just in case you needed help unpacking." Kendall had thought about what he was going to say, because I'm pretty sure they just wanted to hang out.

"Actually, we were just headed to Sonic Boom. You guys wanna come with?" Sarah asked, hope on her voice.

"Sure. Oh, by the way here are the keys to your cars." James handed Tiff and Sarah their car keys. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Kira staring in disbelief.

_Yeah, that's right! Who's the loser now?!_

You got that right!

I had finished agreeing with my inner-self and realized we made it to Sonic Boom. Quickly, I unlocked the door and I could feel someone come up behind me. I turned around and saw James, standing right in front of me.

"Hey, I'm James... and you must be Ally, the most beautiful girl here," James said with a "charming" voice, I guess.

Suddenly, the door and Austin walked in. Well, this is going to be awkward. Austin came over and put his arm around my waist, glaring at James.

"Thanks and all, but I have a boyfriend, as you can see." I smiled apologetically, while James walked away dumbfounded.

This ought-a be fun.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Austin's P.O.V.

Big Time Rush had left a couple hours after James had hit on Ally. Needless to say, I don't really care for him right now.

Trish and Dez walked into Sonic Boom and stopped as soon as they got in the door. Well, Dez only stopped, because he bumped into Trish. She turned around and gave him a death glare.

"You must be Trish and Dez. We've heard a lot about you guys." Tiff was talking throughout each giggle.

"Umm, yeah. How do you know us?" Trish was confused. I have to admit, I would be too.

"Oh, we met Austin and Ally in St. Louis at Six Flags. Plus, we got Ally to ride the Batman!" Sarah chimed in.

"You actually got Ally onto a roller coaster?! That's amazing! So, I know what Ally said about me, but what did they say about Doofus, over here?" Trish pointed behind her. Dez had a delayed reaction.

"Hey!" Trish laughed at Dez.

"What are you getting do offended over? I call you that all the time. I also call you Ginger, Freckles, and a whole bunch of other stuff." Trish would've kept going on and on with names if it wasn't for Ally glaring at her.

"Anyway, I'm Sarah. It's nice to finally meet you guys."

"I'm Tiffany, but you guys can call me Tiff."

We all hung out at Sonic Boom until closing time. Ally, Tiff, and Sarah were the last ones out of the store. I walked all the way back to Ally's with them. After all, I live, like, three blocks away.

Tiff's P.O.V.

On our way back to Ally's house, I saw a little sign sitting by the mall entrance. It said:

_Book Signing: Annabel Lee at the Miami book store._

I knew her from somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it. Oh well, I'll ask Sarah about her when we get back to Ally's.

We had finally got to Ally's house and said goodbye to Austin. Ally kissed Austin on the lips before she came inside. The front door was closed, but who's to say I wasn't spying.

When Ally had come in, we all went up to my bedroom. We did all sorts of things, like play games and other stuff. Oh, I almost forgot to ask Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah? Who is Annabel Lee? I know her from somewhere."

"Oh, I know! We went to middle school together. She became an author in her sophomore year." Sarah was right. Now, I remember! Sarah and Annabel were some of my smartest friends, but didn't share all of the smart factoids.

"Oh my gosh! We have to go and see her when she comes to Miami next week." I am so excited. I can't wait to see her!

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to bed. Night, Tiff. Night, Ally." Sarah walked off to her room, then soon after, Ally went to her bedroom.

Austin's P.O.V.

As soon as I got home, I went straight to bed. I was too tired to do anything else. The only thing about tonight, I had the freakiest dream ever.

_Ally, Trish, Sarah, and Tiff were tied up to chairs, while Jake, Ryder, Dez, and I were stuck behind this sheet of plexiglas. The girls looked so helpless. Then, Dallas and Kira both came out of nowhere. I started to scream at the top of my lungs to try to get someone to help us._

_Dallas took the girls up some stairs and Kira kept an eye on us. I was panicking, because I hated having Ally near Dallas without me or one of my brothers around (no offense, Dez). What's even worse, is that he has all four of the girls. I didn't even know what was going on._

_Suddenly, I heard a scream, then a few more. Everything after that was a blur._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jake's P.O.V.

I heard a wierd, girlish scream last night and figured Austin had a nightmare. Because of him, I couldn't get back to sleep. Then my brain began to wander about and landed on one of the most confusing topics of all: Sarah.

My feelings are a little mixed. I mean, I just met her and she probably already has a boyfriend. Who knows? I just don't know what to do. I'M SOOO CONFUSED! Maybe I'll just go talk to Ryder about it.

Ryder's P.O.V.

Austin, being the goofball he is, woke me up. I tried going back to sleep. By the time I started to doze off, there was a knock on my bedroom door. The person behind the door knocked again, but this time, they softly whispered my name. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"What?!" I whisper-yelled.

"I need to talk to you about something." It was Jake. First, Austin and now Jake. Who's next, my mother?!

"Okay, fine." I gestured for Jake to come in, then I closed the door behind me. I plopped down on my bed, waiting to hear what Jake had to say.

"I don't know what to do about Sarah. I like her and all, but I don't know if she's the one." Really? This is what you needed to talk to me about at... what time is it? At 1:30 in the morning?!

"Find out what she likes, I don't know. Oh, you know what? She and Tiff are working at Sonic Boom with Ally. They'll probably be walking around the mall tomorrow. Go and find out for yourself." Jake thanked me and walked out of my room. Thank goodness! Now I can get some sleep!

Sarah's P.O.V.

I awoke to hearing Ally's alarm clock. Man, that thing is loud! My door was shut and she is halfway down the hallway from me. It doesn't help that I was up last night, because I had this feeling I was being talked about. I'm sure it's nothing though. I get that feeling all the time, I can't be that popular.

When I got up, I went to get some breakfast before hitting the shower. I had laid out my jean capris, my light blue, black, and orange, bejeweled Harley-Davidson shirt (hey, don't judge me, I like riding every once in a while), and my silver bow flats on my bed. Ally and Trish were going to take Tiff and I shopping today to get some new clothes, because trust me, when we went through our clothes before the move, hardly anything fit.

I put on a layer of frozen daiquiri lip gloss, brushed my hair into a high ponytail, and grabbed my phone. My phone went directly into my black, crossover Harley-Davidson purse, because I've lost it once and that's one too many times for me.

Ally and Tiff were ready when I got downstairs to the front door. We decided that I was going to drive, so I grabbed my car keys and we walked out of the door. Boy, how did I miss the smell of my car, although now it smells a little bit like Kendall, but oh well. It doesn't bother me that much.

When we got to the mall, I parked my car and we walked towards the entrance. Ally spied Trish right away, go figure. Now I can get some clothes that suit Miami weather.

**I can't believe I'm on chapter 22 already! This is so exciting. Can't wait until you guys read next chapter, when Ryder gets caught up in something he doesn't want to be apart of!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ryder's P.O.V.

I can't believe Jake made me get up early to help him spy on Sarah. Well, maybe I can believe it, but still! Right now we're watching Ally, Trish, Tiff, and Sarah behind a rack of clothes. I remember when I used to hide in clothes when I was younger. Although, I didn't expect to be doing that in high school.

Hearing those 4 girls talk about clothes for this long, is making me want to run out of this store even more. A door slamming snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see what had happened, but all I saw was Tiff in the hottest outfit I've ever seen. Well, I've seen lots of girls wear that outfit, but she made it work.

Oh crap! Apparently, I'd been drooling all because of Tiff in her outfit and she spotted me. Her eyes grew big, then she smirked. She must've realized I was checking her out.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Tiff with one hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised. This time, my eyes grew big. Most likely, I'm in trouble.

"What are you doing here?!" Tiff whisper-yelled.

"I'm helping Jake spy on Sarah-" I quickly covered my mouth with my hands after the words that came out of my mouth. I'm such an idiot!

"Omg! Jake likes Sarah! I have to get them together-" I cut Tiff off before she started plotting even more than she already has.

"No! You can't get involved. If Jake finds out I told you, even though I technically didn't, he'll kill me. He won't trust me ever again! Promise me?"

"Fine... you're lucky you're cute." I swear after Tiff said that she froze.

"Oh, so you think I'm cute, huh?" I put a smirk on my face. I could have fun with this.

"Uh-uh. Oh, shut up!" By this point I had my hand over my mouth, trying to hold my laughter back.

"Nope. But, I do have a solution for you to get me to be quiet." The smirk on my face turned into a devious one.

"Oh, and what is your solution?"

"You go on a date with me to open mic night tomorrow."

"Hmm... as long as we only know it's a date and the others can come," Tiff reasoned.

"Okay, I guess." I don't know why, but I felt a little disappointed that we weren't going to be by ourselves.

Tiff's P.O.V.

Ok, I know what you're thinking. I should be totally stoked that I'm going on a date with Ryder. Well, right now Jake liking Sarah is the only thing on my mind. I can't keep this all bottled up without telling someone. I'm basically Trish's twin. This is our only weakness when it comes to secrets, romance.

After talking to Ryder, I went back to Ally, Trish, and Sarah. They were at the cashier, about to check out. I went to the dressing rooms and took off the outfit I had on. Then, I put my regular clothes back on, bought all of the clothing I wanted to get, and headed to Sonic Boom with the girls.

When we arrived at Sonic Boom, Austin and Dez were there. As soon as we entered the store my thoughts were, "What random thing is going to come out of Dez's mouth today?" Sure enough, it wasn't just one random thing... it was two.

"Hey, has anyone seen my camel? Oh, and if you see a monkey, tell him not to eat the garbage in the food court." Everyone, including Austin, stared at Dez like, "What the heck did you have for breakfast this morning, sugar?!" Only Dez...

Finally, a normal conversation started. Ally had asked Sarah to go up to the practice room to get a box of sheet music. After Sarah left the room, I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Jake likes Sarah!" I blurted out. Quickly, I gasped and covered my mouth.

"What?!" Austin spat out.

"Your brother has a crush on my best friend," I repeated slowly. Austin just stood there shocked.

"Aww, they would look so cute together!" Ally and Trish squeal at the same time.

"I know right! Oh, shhh. Here comes Sarah! Act natural." Much to my dismay, they acted totally unnatural.

The rest of the day was normal. Well, as normal as it can get with Dez around. I swear, if I hear Dez and Trish bicker more than usual, they're gonna wish they hadn't bickered at all.

Suddenly, I remembered something, "Hey, guys? Who wants to go to open mic night tomorrow?"

"That sounds great! I'm in," Sarah said. Everyone else nodded.

"Might as well invite Jake to come along too, Austin," Ally stated.

"Ok. Let me call him." Austin pulled out his phone and walked up the stairs to the practice room. When he came back down, he told us Jake was coming. This was going to be a fun night.

**Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up, but I have a new poll up on my profile! I think I'm going to tryfibbing feeback on reviews. Oh, and PM me if you want me to give you guys a sneak peek at my two other stories I've been working on. If I get enough PMs/reviews I'll put up a chapter. One of them is called ****Is This For Real?**** and the other is called ****Guilted Into It****.**


	24. Chapter 24

**As I said in the last chapter, I am going to try responding to reviews. So, here goes nothing!**

_LoveShipper said:____Well spying got Ryder a date, kind of. That is a good start_

**_Response: Yeah, I guess it is the start of another relationship. ;) Just wait until this chapter!_**

**Now, back to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 24

Sarah's P.O.V.

~next day~

I noticed that yesterday, everyone was acting really strange around me. Nothing's really changed since then, but I just dropped it. Tonight, I was going to go out and have fun with my friends at open mic night. Trish was over at Ally's helping us all get dressed.

For me, Trish picked out a bright, floral print tank top that flared at the bottom, jean capris, and white wedges. Next, I applied a quick layer of lip gloss. I was satisfied with my look and walked downstairs with the others.

We all said bye to Ally's dad and got in Trish's car. The guys said they would meet us in the parking lot. Now all I have to do is think of a song I want to sing.

When we arrived at the mall, we saw the guys standing by Austin's car, waiting for us. They noticed it was us and started walking towards the car. We all got out and walked up to the mall's entrance.

The person on the stage, when we got to open mic night, was singing and I know I've heard that song before. The words, "scars on the inside," rang in my ears. It was all too familiar.

Once I got a closer look, I realized who it was. It was Annabel, otherwise known as Anna. I could tell she still has a passion for music, writing it and singing it. Quickly, I told everyone who it was on stage and rushed over to her when she was done singing.

"Oh my frogs! I can't believe it's you guys! I haven't seen you in like, forever," Anna exclaimed.

"It's so good to see you again! We were going to go to your book signing to see you, but here you are. Oh, by the way, Tiff and I have some friends we'd like for you to meet. This is Austin, his girlfriend, Ally, his brothers, Jake and Ryder, Trish, and Dez," I pointed to everyone as I said their name.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Annabel, but you guys can call me Anna. Austin, I'm a huge fan," Anna said calmly.

"Thanks. It's good to know you aren't a crazed fan," Austin said.

"Umm, thanks? Well, I hope you guys are singing tonight!" Anna replied.

"Oh, I plan on it," I said, excitement in my voice, "In fact I think I'll go up there right now."

I walked up to the stage, told the DJ what song I was going to sing, and took the microphone. Once the music started, I waited for the right time to start singing.

_Da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da dum dum_

_Baby you the best 'cause you work me out_

_I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down_

_I'm fighting, I don't wanna like it, but you know I like it_

_But you know I like it, like it, like it_

_Used to always think I was bullet proof_

_But you got an AK and you're blowing through_

_Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it_

_I want you to know it, know it, know it_

_All of them other boys can walk away_

_They ain't even in the game ('Cause they know that you own it)_

_You got this swag you got this attitude_

_Wanna hear you say my name_

_('Cause you got me) flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_One hit with your love, can't quit with your love, so sick but so what_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_Everybody wants what I got with you_

_'Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view_

_Inspired, feeling like a million, I'm one in a million_

_I'm one in a million, million, million_

_I ain't even here I'm in outer space_

_Like I'm Venus your Mars in the Milky Way_

_It's crazy, what you're doing to me, how you do it to me_

_How you do it to me, to me, to me_

_All of them other boys can walk away_

_They ain't even in the game ('Cause they know that you own it)_

_You got this swag you got this attitude_

_Wanna hear you say my name_

_'Cause you got me_

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_One hit with your love, can't quit with your love, so sick but so what_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_('Cause you got me) flying baby, I'm shining baby, I'm riding with your love_

_One hit baby, I can't quit baby, I'm so sick but so what_

_Flying baby, I'm shining baby, I'm riding with your love_

_One hit baby, I can't quit baby, I'm so sick but so what (I'm on top of the world)_

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_One hit with your love, can't quit with your love, so sick but so what_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_Da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da dum dum_

Everyone clapped after the music had faded out. I even heard whistling from some guys. Trying to hide my blush, I hurried off of the stage and back to my friends.

I could see in Jake's eyes a hint of... jealousy? Shoving it off to the side, I decided to strike up conversation with Anna.

"So, how long are you in Miami for?" I asked Anna, curiously.

"About 2 weeks. Not very long, I know, but it'll be nice to hang out with you guys again. I forgot what it feels like to be around you guys."

"Yeah, Tiff sure hasn't changed a bit since you left. As you can tell, I've got a little more confidence since the last time we saw each other." I chuckled along with Anna and talked about other stuff with her, then she had to leave.

After that, I was all by myself, except for Jake. Tiff and Ryder were hanging out with each other, which was odd. Obviously, Austin and Ally were together as a date, so I didn't want to intrude on them. Plus, Trish and Dez were nowhere to be found.

**Don't forget to vote in my new poll! And PM me for more info on my new stories! "Peace out, suckas" would be what my friend would say, consideringthe said thatwhen she was walking off the stage at 8th grade graduation. Gotta love her. XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sup, people! I think this chapter is pretty cool, because I used everyone's point of view! Also, I have a new story out called, ****_Guilted Into It_****. I already have tons of people who like it. Especially, GlitterGirl123!**

**Replies:**

**LoveShipper said: ****_Yeah Sarah got to show her sweet voice to people._**

**Reply: ****_I know right! I love that song I put in there too, With Ur Love by Cher Lloyd. It's awesome._**

* * *

Chapter 25

Jake's P.O.V.

Okay, this is my chance. Everyone agreed to at some point "disappear", so that I could hang out with Sarah by myself. If I didn't confess my feelings, Austin and Ryder are going to bug me about it for the next month.

"So... would you like a soda?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, thanks." I handed a soda to Sarah.

"You were great up on stage. Perhaps better than Austin." I mustered up all the courage I could.

"Okay, you're lying. I'm nowhere near as good as Austin," Sarah said with a slight smile.

"No, I'm serious! You were fantastic!" I tried convincing her.

"Believe what you want," she countered with a small giggle.

"Listen, Sarah, there's something I have to tell you... when I first saw you, I thought I was never going to do this, but here I am now. You always look beautiful and I would do anything just to be around you. There's just something about you I can't go without and you're the only one that makes me feel that way. So, if you don't mind, would you go out with me?" I was hopeful and knew that if she shot me down, my mood would be bleh over the next few weeks.

"Jake, you've got that special thing about you, too. Even though we just met and all, I would love to go on a date with you!" Sarah had a smile, which I've come to love, on her face. After she said that, I matched her expression and hugged her. She hugged me right back. I felt like I just found my missing puzzle piece.

Tiff's P.O.V.

Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Ryder, and I all ended up behind a bush together. We were busy watching Jake talk to Sarah and waiting for some sort of symbol that meant they are going to go on a date.

All of us saw the two of them hug, then realized Jake manned-up and Sarah said yes. Finally!

Austin's P.O.V.

It's about time Jake confessed his feelings.

Ally's P.O.V.

I just love love!

Ryder's P.O.V.

Maybe Jake is more confident than I thought.

Dez's P.O.V.

Aww... look at those two rabbits rubbing noses!

Trish's P.O.V.

Now, I need to get Ryder and Tiff together. It's so obvious Ryder likes her. I also know that Ryder and Tiff are supposedly on a "date", because I overheard them talking when we went out shopping. All I need to do is make Tiff realize Ryder actually likes her... and I will succeed.

Sarah's P.O.V.

Wow... I can't believe it. I'm going out with Jake now. I can already tell I didn't make a mistake. His arm hasn't left my waist at all and my head hasn't moved from the crook of his neck.

We both have huge smiles plastered on our faces as we walk out into the mall to go be by ourselves, because knowing Tiff and Trish, they're eavesdropping. That and we were around the loud music, so we could just barely hear each other.

We went over to a bench by Sonic Boom and sat down. I looked up at the stars, then at Jake. Our eyes met each other's gaze and locked. I wish that moment would've lasted forever.

That's when he starts to lean in. I realize I'm starting to lean in too and my eyes flutter closed. Our lips are only a few centimeters apart, then Jake closes it. We move in perfect sync and it feels so, what's the word... magical! I feel like this is where I'm meant to be, with Jake.

Trish's P.O.V.

Dang it! They walked out into the mall. Oh well, I at least know Jake asked Sarah to go out with him and she said yes. Who am I kidding?! I have to see this!

I ran out into the mall with Tiff right behind me. Both of us hiding behind bushes, we watched the brand new couple share their kiss under the stars.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Tiff's P.O.V.

Trish and I were watching Jake and Sarah's kiss, when there was a tap on my shoulder. As I turned around someone's lips came into contact with mine. I closed my eyes as I melted into the kiss and started to kiss back.

My eyes opened when we pulled apart and I came face to face with Ryder. I looked down at the ground when I realized Trish had turned around.

Trish's P.O.V.

Well, it looks like I won't have to worry about trying to get Ryder and Tiff together. As long as Tiff doesn't run away on account of the kiss.

Ryder's P.O.V.

I can't believe I just did that. I don't know what came over me, I just saw the opportunity and took it. The question is: what happens now?

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone," Trish said and took off back to the area where open mic night was being held.

"So..." Tiff muttered.

"So... listen, I'm sorry if-" I got cut-off by Tiff.

"It's alright. Actually, I kinda... liked it." She blushed as she finished the rest of her sentence.

"Really?! I mean, I kinda did too..." I felt a blush creep onto my face. Dang it! The things she does to me.

"I have a feeling there's something more to this."

"What do you mean?" I asked out of confusion.

"This "date" deal. There's another reason besides just to keep you quiet about me saying you're... cute," she mumbled the last part.

"You're right. The truth is; I like you," I admitted. She just smiled.

"Good, because if you didn't I would say you're a wacko since you kissed me." I laughed. This is one reason why she's awesome; she's good sense of humor.

"So, Tiff, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will," she said, giggling.

Then, she put her arms around my neck and stared up into my eyes. After a few seconds, our lips touched. The moment was perfect until...

"Aww!"

We both looked up and saw my two brothers, Ally, Trish, Sarah, and Dez. They all had an apologetic look on their faces as Tiff and I gave them a smirk while shaking our heads, trying to stifle our laughing.

"Sorry," Ally and Sarah said sheepishly.

"Well, it looks like all of the Moon boys are taken now," Trish stated. I just realized that.

"Yep. I just hope no one goes crazy, because of it, especially Kira. Trust me, us four girls had our own little encounter with her," Tiff said. Wait, what encounter?!

"What happened?!" Austin spoke up.

"Uh... the four of us were headed into the mall when Kira spotted us and started calling us losers, so I kinda, sorta went off on her," Sarah said sheepishly.

"Whoa. My girlfriend told off one of the most popular girls at school. Awesome!" Sarah looked at Jake with a playful glare and rolled her eyes.

"Just don't expect it too often... unless you do something to get me mad," Sarah said, seriously.

"Noted." Jake pointed a finger at Sarah while he spoke.

"Anyway, if Kira messes with any of you girls again, you let one of us know," I ordered, firmly.

"Yeah, yeah. She knows not to mess with me, cause if she does, she better run for her life," Trish said with a fire in her eyes. The rest of us just laughed.

"Well, it's getting late. We're gonna start to head home," Ally said.

"Okay. Love you," Austin responded and pulled Ally into a kiss.

"Call you later?" I asked Tiff.

"Definetely." Tiff had a smile on her face.

Jake and Sarah said their goodbyes and then the girls headed back to Trish's car. I couldn't help but have a smile on my face as I saw the girls walk away.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, Guilted Into It is a big chunk of time and I have other story ideas lined up for you guys. Anyway, I would love it if some of you guys helped me with this story by giving me ideas for the future. As you all know, summer must come to an end, so I need ideas for their senior year in high school. Thanks and keep reviewing. #stayROSSOME**


End file.
